


A New Beginning

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex está triste, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Modern AU, John ayuda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Malas decisiones implícitas, esta en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: Alex y John tendrán una nueva oportunidad para que sus caminos se crucen, ya queda en ellos permitir el resto.





	1. 25 de marzo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Hamilton Modern AU, eso es lo único que tengo que decir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No siempre tiene que ser navidad para realizar una buena acción  
o  
La vez que Alex se encuentra con John en el parque.

Parecía que el sentimiento de soledad lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños donde debería sentirse más seguro, era extraño, hace unos días no podía dejar de ver parejas contentas realizando sus compras de navidad, niños corriendo por el parque junto a sus perros, amistades que se convertían en mucho más y novias que decían el «sí» a la pregunta que tantos hombres sufrían por formular. Pero ahí estaba él, observando el horizonte de una noche fría, sin amigos que lo hicieran reír, sin familia que lo acogiera en un hogar y sin pareja que le profesara su amor eterno.

Si comparaba la navidad pasada con esta, llegaba a la conclusión que las dos fechas no pertenecían a la misma línea temporal y ni siquiera entendía cómo había logrado descarrilar todo. Ahí, en medio de la lluvia del invierno que luego se convertiría en una humedad que atraería a los mosquitos —que parecían ser los únicos con ganas de besarlo—, intentaba entender los últimos eventos.

La cena de la semana anterior había sido su primera metida de pata, luego la siguió el incidente en el parque de diversiones, la florería, el alquiler del apartamento y sus notas en la universidad que de excelentes solo quedaba el recuerdo de un halago lejano por su discurso en contra del término inclusión ya que le parecía ser aún más excluyente.

Era complicado, lo sabía, venir de una isla remota en el Caribe con casi nada de dinero en su bolsillo a un lugar donde pensaba que marcaría la diferencia, los primeros meses no habían sido sencillos, pero igual se sentía como si fuera el Rey George III, capaz de conquistar cualquier pequeño pueblo que se encontrara cruzando el charco que era el Pacífico, era indomable, cotizado por todas las señoritas por su apariencia y con un dolor inexplicable que se extendía en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la verdadera razón de su huida. También un veinticuatro de diciembre.

Esa fecha estaba maldita y ni siquiera Dickens le haría cambiar de opinión, su madre murió un veinte de diciembre, su padre los abandonó dos días antes, él se fue de la isla una semana después y a la mañana siguiente se veía peor que sobreviviente de la Guerra de Vietnam y de lo que las personas llamaban como «espíritu festivo» no había recibido más de lo que un ratón esperaría del humano al que le pertenecía la casa que invadía.

Con un sabor amargo subiendo por su garganta, tiró el vaso de plástico al basurero público del parque, no había llevado paraguas, ni abrigo o medias, para él se trataba de un desperdicio de energía luego de que a las nubes se le pasara el arrebato emocional; resignado, con el cabello empapado cubriendo sus ojos y las manos enfundadas en sus pantalones, comenzó a caminar de regreso al apartamento que posiblemente en unas semanas tendría que devolver.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de personas tan estúpidas como él para salir en medio de una noche lluviosa, sin ninguna preocupación, conscientes del clima tan indeciso como un niño engreído en una juguetería. En su espalda podía sentir el lento rasgueo de las gotas que se colaban por el cuello de su camisa desde su desordenado cabello, bien podía estar en un bar perdiendo las últimas neuronas que le quedaban en un güisqui seco o en el borde de un puente con la excusa de apreciar la vista, sabiendo muy dentro de sí que lo único que quería era saltar y no volver a tomar una decisión en su vida.

Las decisiones podían marcar el futuro de una relación, el final de otras y el inicio de unas pocas, las decisiones no tenían que ser tomadas a la ligera, las decisiones eran importantes y necesarias y era solo ahora que lo entendía, solo y acompañado por un chico que le había colocado su abrigo de lana sobre sus hombros sin siquiera preguntarle la razón por la que caminaba en la oscuridad de una ciudad tan iluminada y aceptando el acuerdo silencioso de no formular ninguna pregunta por su presencia. Con el mismo inicio de una sonrisa, asintió y caminó junto a él.

En su cabeza no cabía ninguna explicación por la que un chico sin ningún motivo se detendría a realizar una acción altruista en marzo, cuando todo mundo estaba recuperándose de la bomba de amor que era febrero y bajando el peso ganado durante diciembre y enero; era obvio, este chico aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse de su situación y quizá lo dejaría medio muerto en un callejón con una nota que dijera: «Luego me agradecen».

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su caminar, un tipo de cojeo, una evasión de mirada, un sentido de confianza que irradiaba de algún lugar, fue más por eso que lo siguió sin dudar, necesitaba saber la razón, motivo o circunstancia por la que una persona dejaría de lado su beneficio personal por ayudar un alma en desgracia, ¿o acaso se veía peor de lo que se sentía? ¿Sus ojeras se habían extendido tanto que no se notaban donde empezaban y terminaban? ¿Parecía que tuviera un nido de pájaros en su cabeza y era por lo que esta alma piadosa lo había notado?

—Podemos seguir caminando toda la noche si es que quieres, pero te puede dar una neumonía.

Su voz tranquila interrumpió su tren de pensamientos que no conocía frenos, pero que dada la ocasión había aceptado disminuir un poco la velocidad.

—Solo te estaba siguiendo, no tengo idea a dónde vamos. Podrías ser un secuestrador serial y no me importaría ni un poco.

—Creo que solo existe lo de «asesino serial», no creo que secuestrador serial es el término adecuado.

—Me da igual, ¿entonces dónde prefieres que me coloque? Si quieres puedo voltearme para que no tengas que verme mientras me disparas.

—¿Qué? —su tono subió unas octavas y lo miró con sus ojos completamente abiertos como naranjas— No pensé que hablabas en serio. Dios… ¿Estás loco? Hay tantas personas que desearían tener tu vida y tú solo la tiras a la basura.

—Nadie quisiera tener mi vida, te lo aseguro. Y no pagué por una sesión del psicólogo anónimo del siglo, solo quiero caminar un rato y ver si puedo despejar la cabeza. Estoy abrumado, siento que voy a empezar a quemarme en cualquier minuto.

—Sal del fuego y busca una nueva salida, no es tan complicado, a menos que quieras que lo sea…

Finalmente lo estaba entendiendo, no se tomó la molestia de ver su rostro, sino que siguió caminando.

—¿Por qué haces esto? A menos que te hayas encaprichado con un extraño empapado y acabado, no le veo sentido a tu intromisión. ¿Soy tu proyecto de caridad? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de alguna festividad como para que la uses de excusa barata.

—Te vi en el parque, siempre te veo a la misma hora, los mismos días, pero hoy no era ninguno de los dos, solo sentí las ganas de llevar mi tortuga al veterinario y te vi pasar, mojado, triste y desconsolado, era mi deber como buen ciudadano ayudar a un alma en pena. Además, no hay necesidad de que sea navidad para hacer algo bueno.

Se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada, logrando que algunas gotas se quedaran pegadas a sus pestañas.

—Quién dijo algo sobre la navidad, pero ya que estamos hablando de ella, me diste cuerda y lo siento, tendrás que escucharme hasta que me aburra y eso implica escucharme en tus sueños.

Empezó a hablar, le contó cosas que no le había dicho a nadie más, sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, los mismos que no era capaz de aceptar. Eran esa parte de su alma que prefería ocultar de todos hasta de él; y, sin embargo, con este chico había sido tan sencillo solamente hablar y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de las gotas que se estrellaban contra la calzada y que empapaban sus zapatos. Cuando terminó, un silencio cómodo se apoderó de sus pasos y le respondió con el sonido de su voz:

—Quien diría que hasta las piedras tendrían corazón —bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente—. Te diré algo que escuché hace tiempo y que hasta ahora no había entendido, quizá porque siempre pensé que era dirigido a mí: «Puede ser navidad en cualquier parte del mundo, pero si no lo sientes, no es aún tu tiempo, el día poco importa, la hora también y cuando sientas que puedes hablar hasta cansarte, reír sin darte cuenta y dejar atrás tu pasado para aceptar tu futuro, entenderás su verdadero significado».

—Es una frase larga.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —lo miró esperando una respuesta— Que puedes cambiar «navidad» por cualquier cosa y sigue funcionando.

Entonces supo que no era un sueño. Él no sería capaz de inventar cosas tan cursis.

—¿Sabes que nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido?

Inició como una pequeña sonrisa que fue regada por la alegría de sus pupilas y creció hasta ser la carcajada más monumental que había salido de él desde hace tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero valió la pena.


	2. Lost in Japan

Caminaron un largo rato sin saber verdaderamente hacia donde se dirigían, aunque tampoco es que le importaba mucho, como le había dicho, él solo necesitaba de tiempo y buena compañía para despejar su mente y al parecer, ya había obtenido la segunda, solo rogaba por que el tiempo se extendiera y le permitirá pasar lo más que pudiera con este chico que acababa de conocer. Alex sabía las posibilidades de uno a diez de que su encuentro se repitiera, por lo que se decidió a aprovechar cada segundo que el reloj le diera. Cada maldito segundo, aun cuando sentía que algo le estaba faltando.

Primero se enfocaría en disfrutarlo con la mirada, punto que por culpa de su estado de ánimo no le había hecho justicia. Los rizos que se formaban en su cabello castaño por la lluvia se veían tan suaves que tenía ganas de tocarlos con sus dedos, mientras el otro descansaba su cabeza en su regazo y hablaban de banalidades de la vida cotidiana… Rayos, eso le recordaba que ni siquiera se había presentado o preguntado su nombre, pero no fue hasta que llegó al apartamento del chico que se animó a abrir su boca.

—Me llamo Alexander Hamilton —soltó mientras el chico misterioso sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta del condominio. Diablos, ¿acaso él no podía ser menos obvio?—. Digo… No puedes invitarme a tu casa sin antes presentarte, sería de mal gusto y cualquiera podría pensar que te estás aprovechando de la situación, además nunca me dijiste si eras un violador o un asesino serial. ¿Tal vez un secuestrador serial? Si vas a pedir recompensa por mí, te voy advirtiendo que…

—Cállate, Alex —podía jurar que escuchó una risita salir de él, no se la había imaginado, él sabía que había escuchado bien—. No soy nada de lo que dijiste y me llamo John.

—John, bien…

—John Laurens.

Luego de subir las escaleras y de batallar un poco con la cerradura, ambos terminaron por entrar en el apartamento de John, el cual luego de todo de lo que Alex lo había acusado, estaba en muchas mejores condiciones que el suyo. Tenía un sofá verde para tres personas frente al televisor y uno de dos, diagonal al otro, una mesita de vidrio en el centro y frente a esta, un televisor que podía costar lo mismo que la renta de su apartamento. En la esquina, había una barra que separaba a la cocina de la sala y el comedor, con tres sillas altas contrarias a la nevera plateada junto a la cocina del mismo color, todo aquello eclipsado por la lámpara del centro que nubló la vista de Alex cuando John encendió las luces y lo invitó a pasar.

—Dime que estuviste probando en cada cerradura y que por suerte lograste abrir el apartamento. Dime que nada de esto es tuyo y que solo irrumpiste un lugar que no te pertenece, que vamos a destruir esto para levantarme el ánimo —dijo Alex entre suspiros de asombro y su boca que no se dignaba en quedarse cerrada.

—Mi padre intenta compensar algunas cosas, no me quejo, pero me gustaría que demostrara su apoyo de otras formas —John le quitó el abrigo de lana que le había prestado cuando estuvieron caminando, esa cosa había ganado su propio peso en agua, causando que las huellas de Alex quedaran marcadas en alfombra sobre la que estaba parado—. El baño con ducha está pasando la segunda puerta, no entres en la tercera, ese es el armario y si se te ocurre entrar en la que está frente a esa… Digamos que ya te lo advertí. Te voy a dejar ropa seca en la repisa, deja la mojada fuera para que pueda meterla en la lavadora.

Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, su garganta estaba seca y sus pies se habían quedado pegados a la alfombra, se había olvidado de cómo pestañear y lo más importante, ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba el baño.

—Está… está bien. Tercera puerta, ¿no? —pestañeó un poco y tragó saliva, intentando aparentar que los engranajes de su cabeza seguían en funcionamiento, cuando, en realidad, estaban más fundidos que los metales en la fragua de Vulcano.

—Segunda. Estás muy callado, creí que eras más elocuente —él caminó a la nevera y con la espalda hacia él aparentó buscar algo en la misma, esperando que Alex no notara el sonrojo que su timidez había provocado.

Diablos, lo acababa de conocer, no podía volverse a enamorar, no después de Francis.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —entonces corrió por el pasillo y entró a la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

Alex estaba seguro de que no era la segunda ni la tercera, había entrado en un cuarto con fotografías de varios animales, aves e incluso unas cuantas tortugas; sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la cama que estaba sobre una alfombra gris circular, un edredón crema cubría lo que parecía ser el colchón más cómodo del mundo y en la cabecera, dos almohadas blancas. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesita de noche con más fotografías, en la primera estaba John con dos personas más, un chico alto, con el cabello negro verdaderamente rizado sujeto en un moño; el segundo, más bajo y fornido, tenía una bandana bajo su cabello corto, ambos sonreían y se veían cómodos con quien tomaba la foto.

La segunda era el mismo chico alto, pero esta vez John estaba sobre su espalda, casi en sus hombros; parecía que la foto se la habían tomado desprevenidos, puesto que ninguno miraba a la cámara y estaban muy ocupados intentando que John no se cayera por inestabilidad de la posición.

Las demás fotos eran parecidas, la mayoría de este chico y John, quien en una de esas vestía la camiseta de un equipo de fútbol francés, junto a ellos, estaba un hombre un poco mayor sin cabello, a pesar de la escena divertida irradiaba una autoridad tan palpable que traspasaba la fotografía, ¿podría ser el padre de John? ¿El que intentaba compensarlo? ¿Y ese otro? ¿Podría tratarse de su novio?

Sin querer parecer entrometido, no tocó nada más y salió de la habitación para esta vez sí entrar en el baño.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, John intentaba parecer ocupado con tantas ganas que terminó preparando unos bocadillos, cuando Alex saliera aparentaría que no se había dado cuenta cuando el chico entró en su habitación. Sí, eso era lo mejor si quería entablar una relación de amistad. Soltando todo el aire que tenía fue a recoger la ropa mojada de Alex, la metió en la lavadora, arrojó el detergente y cerró la tapa, al mismo tiempo que veía como esta se llenaba y organizaba sus pensamientos con la sensación de que había olvidado algo, algo importante.

Aún no entendía cómo es que había logrado hablar tanto, simplemente las palabras habían fluido al igual que cuando Alex le había contado todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, como estaba perdiendo algunas de las materias más importantes para graduarse y como los pocos amigos en los que había confiado le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba.

Una pequeña parte de él agradecía que aquello le había sucedido, ya que eso permitió que ambos cruzaran sus caminos y se conocieran; no obstante, otra hubiera deseado estar para él cuando necesitó un hombro para llorar, era complicado, pero sentía que su carácter luchador podía llevarlo lejos solo si él se lo permitía, si se permitía vivir un poco.

Estaba tan absorto en la conversación más larga que había mantenido con cualquier persona que no fuera Gilbert, que había olvidado llevarle la ropa limpia a Alex. Sin detenerse a pensar en los posibles escenarios con los que se podría encontrar una vez que saliera de la lavandería, agarró una camiseta, unos pantalones, buscó ropa interior limpia y unas medias, y salió como tornado antes de que Alex terminara de bañarse.

Aunque nada lo preparó para lo que vería en medio de su sala.

—¡Aún no salgas! —frenó casi tropezando con la alfombra y rápidamente cerró sus ojos.

Tenía que borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, resetear el disco duro de su memoria a largo plazo o, mejor, quemarlo, porque estaba seguro que lo que acababa de ver lo seguiría hasta en sus sueños, atormentándolo por no poder seguir adelante y disfrutar de la figura del mismo Apolo que parecía haber sido tallado por los mejores artistas griegos que se habían encargado de dejar una copia para los romanos y habían enviado el trabajo original a Nueva York, a su condominio, a su apartamento.

—Muy tarde. Te llamé desde la ducha como veinte veces. Creo que esto es para mí —respondió Alex al grito muy masculino de John, agarrando la ropa de la mano levantada del chico.

En ese momento, la mente estúpida de John pensó que el peligro había pasado y les ordenó a sus ojos abrirse, y lo que vio lo dejó en cortocircuito y con la boca seca. De hecho, ya había olvidado al John confiado que, hace unos momentos, había hablado civilizadamente con Alex.

—Deberías vestirte.

Alex buscó los calzoncillos entre la ropa y levantó una pierna.

—¡Pero no aquí!

Eso pareció ser suficiente para devolverle la cordura a Alex, estaba seguro de que la había dejado entre su cerebro y corazón, a media milla del apartamento.

—No, digo, sí. Digo, ya me voy, me voy a tu cuarto, digo… Dios, me voy a vestir lejos de ti.

—¿Lejos de mí?

Fue lo último que Alex escuchó de John antes de cerrar la puerta de alguna habitación que no lo comiera con la mirada, debía estar tan sonrojado como la botella de acondicionador dentro del baño de John.

_________________________________________

Luego del incidente de la ducha y una vez cambiados, ambos se habían sentado en los extremos contrarios del sofá de tres, con la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesita de noche y tazas de café caliente, que John había preparado para evitar pensar en lo que había visto, en las manos de cada uno.

—Entonces, me enlisté para las tropas que enviarían a Afganistán, tenía diecinueve y hubiera hecho todo lo posible por alejarme de mi padre —John bebió un poco de café y se acomodó el cabello castaño que le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Hasta morir? Esa guerra fue devastadora.

—No morí, pero una bala me dio, por eso la cojera.

—Y asumo que no pudiste alejarte de su trayectoria, ¿no?

Alex lo miró esperando una señal que lo delatara.

—Parece que ya me vas conociendo —intentó parecer enojado, pero solo logró soltar una risita mientras veía como Alex les quitaba la corteza a los emparedados—. Eso fue todo, mi carrera como soldado terminó tan pronto como inició, eso fue en el 2015. Regresé aquí, mi padre pareció entender el mensaje y conocí a algunas personas muy especiales.

—Por supuesto, vi las fotos. Pareces feliz, no puedo imaginarte en tus días malos.

—Solo espera y verás.

Hablar con Alex era tan sencillo como montar en bicicleta, daba un poco de miedo al inicio, pero una vez que entrabas en confianza, eras capaz de pedalear hasta la montaña más empinada y subirla sin resbalar. El tiempo con él se pasaba volando, y eso era lo que decían, ¿no? Que cuando te divertías, no sentías los minutos porque estos se convertían en segundos, y aquello era lo mejor.

—Ay no…

Entonces, finalmente, lo recordó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Anthony!

John se levantó rápidamente, dejó el café sobre la barra, agarró sus llaves y buscó sus zapatos, mientras un Alex muy confundido unía puntos que no iban juntos y ponía a trabajar su cerebro que se había quedado congelado luego de la lluvia.

—¿Anthony? ¿Estás saliendo con Anthony?

—¿Qué? No. Eso no sería ni siquiera legal.

—¿Es porque es francés?

Finalmente, había encontrado sus zapatos. Sosteniéndose del mueble y con las llaves sujetas con sus dientes, se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Anthony no es francés!

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan apresurado por verlo? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Por eso cerraste los ojos cuando salí del baño? ¿No querías tentarte?

—Alexander no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dices y de la otra ni siquiera estoy seguro.

—¿Estás saliendo con Anthony? ¿El francés de la foto?

—¡Anthony es mi tortuga!

Eso último impidió que Alex se levantara del sillón y bloqueara la puerta con su propio cuerpo, evitando que John abandonara su apartamento.

—Anthony es tu tortuga. ¡Anthony es tu tortuga! —repitió con entusiasmo y diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—Eso es un hecho.

—¿Y el francés?

—Es mi mejor amigo, Gilbert —revisó su reloj, si esperaba más, la veterinaria cerraría y dejaría a Anthony ahí, sin nadie—. ¿Desde cuándo…? Diablos, Alex, me tengo que ir, pero tú… tú no te muevas, ya regreso, ya regreso y vamos a hablar.

Entonces, John salió por su tortuga y Alex se quedó esperándolo, no porque se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque nadie más lo había llamado Alexander sin que fuera para recriminarle por algo que había hecho mal. Esta nueva aventura le parecía interesante y con tal que John fuese su compañero de viaje, estaba dispuesto a abordar esa montaña rusa, sin importar las consecuencias.

_¿Saldrías conmigo? ;D -Laurens_

Y también le debía una explicación al texto que acababa de recibir.

Y John necesitaba una respuesta a la pregunta.


End file.
